Of an Angel and Demon's Love
by Bladed Alchemist
Summary: When an angel and a demon fall in love, the result will be hunted for in an eternal conflict. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Contains violence, possible lemon, and course language. Please R&R.
1. Tears of an Angel, Tears of a Demon

**Prologue- Tears of an Angel, Tears of a Demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be writing manga, and getting paid for it.**

_Somewhere in the upper levels between Earth and Hell._

No one knew how it happened. Hell, no one knew it was possible, but it had happened. A child had been born of both demon and angel parentage. Two creatures that were supposed to loathe each other on sight had instead fallen in love and had a child. But they both knew that they could not keep the baby. It would be hunted for desperately by the agents of both Heaven and Hell.

Looking down at their baby, the angel told the demon this simple, yet terrible fact. The demon nodded in silence. They came up with a plan after much thought. They would give the baby to a trusted friend to be cared for until the baby could be taught to master its power without fear from Heaven and Hell. Contacting their friend, the angel made the arrangement. While the angel was busy, the demon picked up and cradled its child to its chest. If you looked close enough, you would see a sight that few would have ever seen and many doubted the existence of. The tears of a demon.

"The arrangements have been made. She will care for our child my love," stated the deeply saddened angel.

"It's not fair. This is our child, how dare they come for…" screamed the demon, only to be interrupted by the angel "Because Heaven and Hell are scrambling to gain advantage over one another. This war has been raging for millennia and both sides tire. But if either side captures our child, I hope it is Heaven."

"So do I love, so do I," the demon cleared its throat, "Well, we'd better get going. It's a long way to our destination. And I highly doubt that the Lady will want us to arrive late."

"You're right love. Let's go." Grasping their child, and each other, the shattering family prepared for their journey.

The trio disappeared in a flash of light.

_Several hours later…_

_There is a sudden flash of light and our saddened trio appears._

"We've arrived. At last. I'm exhausted after all that dimensional hopping" sighed the angel.

Breathing heavily, the demon replied, "I...thought… that we'd never…heh…lose those demonic hunters…Phew, I'm a so outta shape. I haven't had to teleport like that since the Battle of Harnathera."

Grinning, the angel teased the demon, "I thought you had more stamina than that love. You certainly did three nights ago."

A scowl crossed the demons face, "Keep making fun of me, and I'll never give you a night like that again." The demon grinned to soften the scowl. But the brief attempt at levity was futile. Nothing could distract the parents from the task ahead.

The angel smiled sadly as they approached the door of the building had teleported to. "Well, it's time to do what we came to do," said the angel with a slight sob.

"Don't worry; we will see our child again. Hikenshe will be safe here." "I know, it's just that I have a bad feeling my love."

Kissing the angel, The Demon pulled back with a sad smile to match the angles, "Don't worry, we'll watch over Hikenshe and make sure nothing happens."

Approaching the door, the couple knocked slowly. The door opened and out stepped a small, motherly older woman.

" I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

"We had to lose some hunters. It wouldn't do for us to bring trouble to your door when you so graciously agreed to care for our child," replied the demon.

"Ha, I'm just kidding you two.," the woman then gave them a somber expression, " Are you sure you want to do this? You can still change your minds if you want to."

The angel and demon looked to each other and broke in tears.

Sobbing the angel said, "No, we both agreed that this was the right thing to do, " leaning over, the angel kissed the child, "Good-bye, my little Hikenshe."

The demon hugged the child, weeping all the while. The couple then gave Hikenshe to the woman.

"Hikenshe ,huh? Well, nice to meet you. I'm your Granny Hinata," cooed the old woman.

_In a flash of light and a cry of grief, both the angel and the demon disappeared from sight, unable to bear the loss of their little Hikenshe and the injustice that had been thrust upon them._


	2. Ch 1 The Dangers of Family

**Ch. 1- The Dangers of Family**

**Disclaimer: **_On walks the demon from the last chapter. _ "Hi there, I'd just like to say that our good fan fiction writer here does not, in any way, shape, or form own Love Hina. So don't even think of suing."

_Turns to leave but stops. Grinning, he pulls out a sledge hammer and stalks towards the reader._ **"What are you doing?"** "Holy shi…What was that?" **"The writer. Who else would make a big, booming voice like this? Now, what were you about to do?" **"I was just gonna break the fourth wall. I wasn't gonna hurt anything. Promise." **"No. Uh-uh. I don't think so." **"Pwease? I'll be good."** "I said no. Now stop breaking character! Friggin' amateur." **"Okay, okay. Fine. Sheesh." _Walks out of sight and scene starts back up._

_A young man stands in front of a very familiar inn, contemplating his reasons for coming. There's seemingly nothing special about the man. He's of average height, average weight, average looks. But one thing isn't average. His eyes. They are both piercing and kind. Cold, yet a welcoming shade of deep brown. Slowly, the young man walks toward the inn. _

"_I wonder what granny wanted to speak to me about. Why did I need travel all the way to Hinata-Sou? All well. Guess I'll find out soon enough," _thought the young man.

Walking towards the door, the young man stops as he spots a familiar face with a familiar cigarette sticking out of her mouth. Smiling, the young man calls out, "Aunt Haruka! It's so good to see you again! Huh? Aunt Haruka?" The young man fails to duck as a surprisingly heavy fan hits him in the head knocking him over.

"Damn it! How many times have I told you Keitaro? Do. Not. Call. Me. Aunt. I'm not that old!" Haruka finally looks down and realizes that Keitaro is out cold, thereby not able to hear her ranting.

"_Hmm. Hit him a little hard I guess. Well, just need to wake him up", _thought Haruka.

After several attempts to wake her nephew in vain, Haruka gave up and dragged him to the little shop she runs next to Hinata-Sou.

When she got him there, Haruka decided to whip an old family cure to knocking someone unconscious. She made the rankest, most disgusting smelling tea ever conceived.

"_Phew. Oh shit this stuff smells awful. Like old leather shoes soaked in sewage and left to dry in a slaughter house," _thought Haruka with disgust. Placing the tea in front of Keitaro, she quickly backed away, as if the pungent odor of the tea would infest her clothing. Which it probably could. The effects are near instantaneous. With a shudder and a jerk, Keitaro awakens. "What the hell is that? Ug. Please tell me I don't need to drink that."

"_Of course. Only Keitaro could tell what's making that smell instantly. Hmmm. Should I tell him yes? Could be funny. Maybe. Hmmmm. No, that would be just too cruel. Might kill him any way," _thought Haruka with a smirk. "No. You don't. So. What are you doing here, Keitaro?"

"Huh? Oh! Aunt Har…" Keitaro stops as he notices Haruka is holding a fan and waving it in a threatening manner. "I mean Haruka, granny sent for me. She said she needed to talk to me about something important. Do you have any idea what she wants?"

Sighing, Haruka replies, "Yes. And the old woman isn't here. Keitaro, there's something important that we need to discuss. Hmmm? Where do I begin…?"

But Haruka is denied the chance to finish her thought as someone burst through the door.

_End Chapter_

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. Well, what do you think? Please R & R. Also, aren't cliff hangers just evil? Hehehe.


	3. Ch 2 Advent of the Rocket Man

**Ch. 2-Advent of the Rocket man**

**Disclaimer:** _In walks the demon from the prologue. _"All right we all know how this goes. Our friendly neighborhood writer does not own Love Hina or anything else that may be trademarked or copyrighted and…What the hell?" _looks off toward stage left_ "Hey you evil little bastard! What the hell?" **"What do you want now?"** "I remember that you told me that I couldn't do anything even slightly evil, yet you made the last chapter a cliff hanger. You hypocrite!" _**Sighs**_** "Well, how can I possibly make it up to you?"** "Well, you could let me bust down this here fourth wall. I'd love to leave your computer every once and a while." _**Sighs**_** "Maybe I'll let you out. But only if you behave. And this is only a maybe!" **"Yay! Okay, let's get this show started!" _Demon runs off stage giggling the whole way. Scene starts moving again._

Sighing, Haruka replies, "Yes. And the old woman isn't here. Keitaro, there's something important that we need to discuss. Hmmm? Where do I begin…?"

But Haruka is denied the chance to finish her thought as someone burst through the door.

"What are you doing in here alone with Haruka, you pervert?!" The intruder is a girl with long brown hair and medium height.

"Per-Pervert?! What the he…" stammers Keitaro as he is rushed by the girl. "Naru, no don't," yells Haruka, but it's too late. Hauling back, the girl lets a killer punch fly. As soon as it connects, Keitaro rockets out of the tea house.

"Damn it! I appreciate the assistance Naru," a smug grin appears on Naru's face, "But you just knocked my nephew INTO THE NEXT FUCKING COUNTRY!"

The smug grin disappearing, Naru stammers "Wait. He wasn't a pervert? But he had you all alone in here! Are you sure he was making unwanted advances"

"He's my nephew! Come on! Grrrrr! I swear you jump to conclusions about people too easily Naru," Haruka replies, a disgusted look on her face.

Running from the tea house, Haruka begins looking for Keitaro only to find him hanging from the roof of Hinata-Sou. "You okay?" "Yeah, though I think I may have broken something. Not sure. I must be the first person to fly completely unassisted." Grinning, Haruka says, "Well, I'll get you down then." Retrieving a ladder, Haruka begins to retrieve her nephew, "Just so you know, that lovely lady who did this is Naru Narusegawa. Be wary, she's like this all the time." "You're shitting me," replies Keitaro with a look of fear. Shaking her head no, Haruka begins untangling her nephew from the roof while humming "Fly Me to the Moon". Keitaro gives her a baleful glare.

As they reach the bottom of the ladder, the pair finds Naru at the bottom. Sighing, Haruka tells her to gather the others, that she has important news for all of them. Checking here nephew for injuries, Haruka sees that his left arm is broken at the elbow. "Damn, must hurt huh?" "Not really." Staring into his eyes, Haruka asks Keitaro, "You remember you're your training right?" Keitaro nods. "Then focus 

your ki and heal that up." Going into a trance, Keitaro focuses his ki on his broken arm and remembers his lessons.

**Flashback begins:**

"You must center yourself. Think of nothing, not even the pain. You will be able to heal yourself and eventually, you'll even be able to pull yourself back from Death's door."

**Flashback ends.**

Keitaro's arm finished knitting itself together as he and Haruka walked into the common room of Hinata Inn, now apparently Hinata House an all girls dormitory.

Haruka cleared her throat, "All right everyone. Calm down. I have some announcements to make. First off, this young man is my nephew Keitaro. Treat him with the same respect you'd show me. Second off, the reason for that is he from this moment the co-manager of Hinata-Sou." At this announcement there were several objections, with Naru and a girl with long black hair and a sword being the most vocal. Motioning for silence again, Haruka continues "Don't whine. This is coming from Hinata herself. Thirdly, Keitaro will be staying in the landlord's room. He's there for easy access if you need anything," Giggling came from a girl with closed eyes and short ash blonde hair, "That means if you need help with anything dealing with Hinata-Sou Kitsune, not some of your "special needs"." At this Keitaro's nose trickled a small amount of blood. Ignoring this, Haruka pressed on, "Naru, Motoko, I know that you two have problems with men. I want you to drop them I don't to have to pull the police off of you two for attacking Keitaro. Because if I have to, as soon as they're off you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" Both girls gulped and frantically nodded. "Good. Now let me introduce you to the girls." Pointing to a middle-school aged girl, Haruka called her Shinobu Maehara. Kaolla Su was a dark skinned foreigner about the same age as Shinobu. "And you've already met Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, and Naru Narusegawa."

Leaning forward, Mitsune said seductively, "You can call me Kitsune. Everyone else does." Sensing that Kitsune was up to something, Haruka dragged Keitaro from the room with the excuse that, "they need to discuss something".

"Keitaro, while you're here you need to continue your training. In fact, I'll be teaching you from now on. Okay?" "O-okay." "Good, because that means that you need to be in the tea shop by six in the morning and not a minute later. Got it? Good! Now let's get you settled in."

_End Chapter_

**Author's Notes: **Hope the length was better than last time. Okay. Next chapter Keitaro begins his training, Haruka reveals a secret, and an enemy begins to emerge from the shadows.


	4. Ch 3 Of Darksong Spies and Crazy Aunts

Ch. 3-

**Disclaimer: **_In walks Disclaimer demon sipping from a steaming coffee mug. "_Ok, we all know how this goes. Mr. Writer doesn't own Love Hina or any of its characters, blah blah blah..." _Sips coffee._ "Hey, writer-man!" _Walks back out. _"This coffee tastes like shit!" _Scene starts back up._

"Keitaro, while you're here you need to continue your training. In fact, I'll be teaching you from now on. Okay?" "O-okay." "Good, because that means that you need to be in the tea shop by six in the morning and not a minute later. Got it? Good! Now let's get you settled in."

_Going upstairs, Haruka shows Keitaro to the manager's room._

"Now remember, be at the tea house by six a.m. sharp," said Haruka.

"Of course Aun- I mean Haruka."

_Grinning to herself, Haruka walks away leaving a very flustered Keitaro in her wake. Going inside his room, Keitaro prepares himself for bed. Finally falling asleep, he begins to dream about tomorrow and what it may bring. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Meanwhile, little does Keitaro know that he is being watched from the shadows. _

"_Interesting. So the child has finally emerged. I should report this," _thought a dark spy hiding in the shadows. _Detaching itself from the shadows, the spy made its way to the roof of Hinata-Sou to begin its report. Once on the roof, the spy removes a small crystal shard from within the folds of its cloak._

"Master, this is your ever humble darksong spy. I have good news for you," whispers the spy to the crystal.

Suddenly, a deep and resonate voice emerges from the crystal. "Report, and this had better not be a waste of my time or else your dark song shall end tonight."

Gulping, the spy replies, "Master, the boy has emerged. I'm sure it's him this time. His aura, it's…amazing. So much power held in check. And what's even better is the fool doesn't even realize it. Master, I beg your permission to allow me to handle this situation in my own way."

There was silence and the crystal seems to almost vibrate as the spy's master contemplates the request. Finally he replies. "Permission granted"

Overjoyed, the spy responds, "Thank you master! I shall not fail! Blood and glory to the Father Below!"

At this, the spy tucked the crystal away and began preparing for the next day when it would put its plan into motion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The scene shows a man with wings on a roof top. One wing is feathered and beautiful. The other is scaly and ugly. The man has his back turned toward the viewer. He glances over his shoulder and you can see that his left eye is glowing a warm, golden color. Running toward the edge of the roof, he leaps off. He falls closer and closer toward the ground. The closer he gets to the ground, the more one can hear a persistent beeping sound. It gets louder and louder until when the man is about to hit the ground and spreads his wings, the beeping is as loud as a jet._

Suddenly, Keitaro jerks awake. _"What the hell is with that dream? It keeps getting more and more persistent. It's all I ever dream about now a days," _thinks Keitaro. He then looks toward the source of the beeping, his alarm clock. And he is quite alarmed by what it says. The time is 6:15 a.m. and he is 15 minutes late to meet Haruka for training.

"_Oh well. She won't do anything too rash. It is my first day of training," _thinks Keitaro.

Suddenly Keitaro's window explodes inward as a hail of arrows comes through. Luckily, Keitaro is only pinned to the wall and not punctured. Unluckily, a cloaked figure swoops through the shattered window with a blade drawn, and faster than he can blink, a blade is pressed against Keitaro's throat.

"I warned you," hissed the cloaked figure, "Don't be late."

"Aunt-," Keitaro groans as the blade is presses even further against his throat and begins to draw blood. He quickly amends the statement. "Haruka, is that you?!"

Slowly pulling her cowl back, Haruka sneers at Keitaro as she replies condescendingly. "Of course. Who the fuck else would be doing this. Now," Haruka steps back giving Keitaro space to move, "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN TO THE TEA HOUSE! NOW!"

Stammering, Keitaro offers a flood of apologies as he bolts out of his door. And runs right into Kitsune.

"Why, hello there manager. What you up to?" asks a seemingly drunk Kitsune.

"_Shit! I don't have time for this," _Keitaro thinks, but he says, "Sorry Kitsune, but I need to get down to Haruka tea house right now."

Trying to get by, Keitaro puts his hand on Kitsune's shoulder to move her aside, only for it to land on her breast. Grinning, Kitsune slowly leans toward Keitaro. Then, she quickly pins him to the wall.

"You like this don't you. I bet you do. Come on. Take a feel. A squeeze, a grope. Do whatever you want," says Kitsune as she reaches for Keitaro's pants.

Trying to pull away, Keitaro argues, "No! I-I-I hardly know you! Kitsune, please let me go. I need to meet Haruka."

Persisting in her endeavor, Kitsune shoves Keitaro back where he was and asks him, "Come on Keitaro. Give in to your lust. There's nothing wrong with it," winking she continues, "But we can make it as wrong as you want to."

"_Fuck! What should I do? I need to get down to Haruka's, but Kitsune is so hot! Dammit!" _thinks Keitaro. But fate decides for him as he hears a familiar voice scream in outrage.

"Urashima! You bastard! What have you done to poor Kitsune!" yells Motoko. With that, she launches a ki strike, sending Keitaro flying away from Hinata-Sou and down to the tea house. Landing outside of the tea house with a thud, Keitaro looks up and sees Haruka. Smiling apologetically, Keitaro is answered only with a swift kick to the face followed by a hard punch to the gut.

"That, dear nephew, is what you get for being late. Now get up and let us begin your training."

Rising to his feet, Keitaro gingerly rubs his jaw and his stomach. _" What the fuck! Oh well, I was late. Wonder what we'll be doing today," _thinks Keitaro as Haruka retrieves two training boken. Passing one to Keitaro, Haruka wields the other as shell falls into a combat stance. Keitaro also falls into a stance, but it is unsure. It is merely a copy of what Haruka is doing and is not instinctive at all. Grinning like a wolf that has its prey cornered, Haruka waded in. Bringing her boken in from the right, she easily broke past Keitaro's defenses to slash at his arm. Suddenly, she changed the attack from a slash at his right arm to a solid hit to his head. Stunned, falls back and shakes his head to clear the stars from his eyes. When he looks up, Haruka is charging at him and bringing her boken in from the left. Keitaro realizes it's the same as the previous attack and feints with his boken to block the slash only to block the strike to his head at the last minute.

Looking at Keitaro appreciatively, Haruka states, "Hmm. Good job. You're learning fast."

They continued this way for hours, with Haruka landing a hit and Keitaro blocking any attempt to use that same move. Finally out of breath the two stop to take a break.

"_Damn. I had no idea that Haruka could fight like this. I had no idea that I could fight like this. Cool," _thought Keitaro. Keitaro is interrupted from his thoughts as a familiar foxy lady walks over.

"Well, well. Nothings hotter than a man after he fights," coos Kitsune as she leans over Keitaro. Keitaro can't help but notice the more than healthy amount of cleavage that Kitsune is displaying. Just as he is about to make a comment about this, Motoko walks up.

"Haruka, my sister is on the phone. She wishes to speak with you," noticing Kitsune's state of openness she drags Kitsune back to Hinata-Sou with her, grumbling about "peeping toms" and "perverts".

Shrugging, Keitaro lays down on the grass as he waits for Haruka to return. Finally hearing footsteps, Keitaro looked up to see his aunt.

"Looks like Tsuruko wants us to come to the Aoyama compound this week. We'll leave tomorrow, " stated Haruka.

" Huh, any reason why?" asked Keitaro. Shaking her head, Haruka replies, "No. But Keitaro? There's something I need to tell you. Something that will change your life."

Not knowing what to say, Keitaro gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, Haruka continued, "Keitaro, you're not really a Urashima."

**Author's Notes:** Okay, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. And of course, a cliff hanger. Why are writers such evil bastards. I don't know. All right. Next chapter, Keitaro learns more about his past, continues his training, and keeps dealing with abuse and sexual harassment from the girls.


	5. Ch 4Truth, Like Love, Hurts

Ch-4 Truth, Like Love, Hurts

**Disclaimer: **_In walks Disclaimer demon._ "All right, here we go again. Mr. Writer does not own Love Hina or its characters. Mr. Writer owns nothing. Mr. Writer is a bastard for throwing in a cliff hanger like the one at the end of the last chapter, and for letting me out yet." _Screaming, the demon runs out of sight. _"I want out! AAAGGGHHHH!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like Tsuruko wants us to come to the Aoyama compound this week. We'll leave tomorrow," stated Haruka.

"Huh. Any reason why?" asked Keitaro. Shaking her head, Haruka replies, "No. But Keitaro? There's something I need to tell you. Something that will change your life."

Not knowing what to say, Keitaro gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, Haruka continued, "Keitaro, you're not really a Urashima."

"Wha-what? What do you mean I'm not a Urashima?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

"Just that." _Sigh. _"You were adopted Keitaro," replied Haruka.

"_What? I'm not- that can't be. Mom's my mom right? And Dad's my dad isn't he?" _thought a very distraught Keitaro.

_Keitaro dropped to his knees as he slowly began to cry. Within moments is body is racked by sobs. _

_Walking over to him, Haruka pulls Keitaro into a hug. Keitaro resists slightly, but eventually lays his head on Haruka's shoulder as he continues to cry._

"There, there. It's okay, it's okay," said Haruka in an attempt to calm Keitaro.

Finally, Keitaro stopped crying.

"So my life, my whole life, has been a lie?" asked Keitaro.

"No. We all love you Keitaro. Now, get packed. We leave for the Aoyama compound tomorrow," replied Haruka.

_Keitaro starts to protest, but at the look on Haruka's face he turns and runs into Hinata-Sou. _

"_Great! That went well! Just swell! Dammit!" _thought a very angry Haruka as she went back into her tea house to pack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hhhhmmmm. I wonder where Sempai is," _thought Shinobu.

Wandering down the hall, Shinobu saw that Keitaro's door was open and walked over. Looking inside, Shinobu can see Keitaro scrambling to pack a suitcase.

"S-Sempai? What are you doing?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Keitaro as he whipped around to glare at Shinobu.

Backing away a step, Shinobu was about to start crying as she saw the tears running freely down Keitaro's face.

Seeing that it was Shinobu who had spoken, Keitaro wiped his face and went back to packing.

"Sorry Shinobu. You-_sniff-_surprised me."

"Sempai, what's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"_He's lying. Why?" thought Shinobu._

_Walking to Keitaro, she nervously put a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. He started shaking as the tears began anew._

"Shinobu, I just found out something terrible. I-I have to leave for a little while. Okay?"

"Wh-what?! You leaving? Why Sempai? Did I do something wrong? Who's taking over?" asked a now crying Shinobu.

Smiling sadly, Keitaro replied, "It's not your fault Shinobu, you did nothing wrong. There are just some things I need to know. I'll be back, don't worry. As for who's taking over, Granny Hina will have someone take care of Hinata-Sou. I'll be leaving in the morning Shinobu."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_After packing, Keitaro makes his way to the kitchen for some food._

"Hey there sexy," purred a familiar voice.

Turning, Keitaro spots Kitsune.

"Oh, hey Kitsune. What do you want?"

"Why you silly."

With that, Kitsune pressed Keitaro against the wall.

"_What is she doing? Why is she doing it? Why- Oh fuck it! I'm hurting and she's just giving away comfort tonight. I might as well enjoy it," thought Keitaro._

Kitsune tilted Keitaro's head forward as she began to kiss him gently, than with more force. Keitaro put his hands on Kitsune's back and slowly ran his hands up and down.

Kitsune pressed into him as she began to get more forceful, pushing her tongue into Keitaro's throat. It had the desired effect as Keitaro started to lose himself.

Suddenly Keitaro pulled away and ran down the hall to his room, yelling the whole way about how sorry he was. Kitsune kicked the wall in frustration as she stalked off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Later that evening:_

_All the residents of Hinata-Sou except for Haruka, Keitaro, and Motoko were gathered at the dinner table._

"What?! He's leaving? Why?" demanded Naru.

"I-I don't know Naru-Sempai. He wouldn't tell me," replied Shinobu.

"Why is Kei-Taro leaving for? I won't have my favorite toy now." Mused Su.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Midnight the same night:_

_A familiar dark figure stands on the roof of Hinata-Sou with a crystal in its hand._

"Master, the boy is beginning to learn the truth. He's leaving for the Aoyama compound in the morning. He… has resisted my attempts to bring him into our fold._"_

"So, you've failed me. Again," came a voice from the crystal.

"No, no master. I just need more time!" begged the cloaked figure.

Suddenly, the crystal turned the color of fresh blood as the voice boomed out of it, "SILENCE! YOU"VE FAILED ME FOR THE FINAL TIME!" the voice paused, "I shall let you live, my servant. But, we must take more, drastic, measures now. Prepare for a full attack."

"Of course master! Of course. Thank you master, thank you! Blood and glory to the Father Below! What time should I expect the assault?" asked the figure.

The voice replied, "Dawn."

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, had a lot of stuff going on. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Next chapter: A sudden attack, lots of destruction, and more revelations. Oh, and a few new characters will appear. Please R&R. I tend to e-mail my reviewers to tell them a new chapter is up. So review people!


	6. Ch 5 End of Days

Ch. 5-End of Days

**Disclaimer: "Hey everyone. This is Mr. Writer. I'll be doing the disclaimer today due to the fact that the disclaimer demon was acting like a little bitch since I couldn't let him out, so I was forced to put him in a writer's block. It's dark in there. And scary. And smelly. And tiny." **_**Shudders**_** "So dark. Anyway, I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters. I do own the characters of my own creation, mainly the angels and demons. I don't care if you use 'em, just give me a little credit. Enjoy!"**

Suddenly, the crystal turned the color of fresh blood as the voice boomed out of it, "SILENCE! YOU"VE FAILED ME FOR THE FINAL TIME!" The voice paused, "I shall let you live, my servant. But, we must take more, drastic, measures now. Prepare for a full attack."

"Of course master! Of course. Thank you master, thank you! Blood and glory to the Father Below. What time should I expect the assault?" asked the figure.

The voice replied, "Dawn."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The scene shows a man with wings on a roof top. One wing is feathered and beautiful. The other is scaly and ugly. The man has his back turned toward the viewer. He glances over his shoulder and you can see that his left eye is glowing a warm, golden color. "Not yet. You'll be ready soon, but not yet," the figure says. Running toward the edge of the roof, he leaps off._

Waking up, Keitaro dresses and goes to meet Haruka at her tea shop, contemplating both his dream, and the news he received yesterday. Pausing in the door to Hinata-Sou, Keitaro sighs and says, "I've only been here a couple of days, and already my life's going down the toilet. What next?" Keitaro then continues on his way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pausing on the bottom step, Keitaro closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening his eyes, Keitaro sees, instead of the peaceful sight of the sun rising, a scene from a nightmare. Haruka's tea shop is burning and monstrous looking people with red skin and swords are crowded around the burning shop. The breath Keitaro just took to calm himself is let out in a loud scream. All of the gathered figures turn at the sound. Grinning, the charge Keitaro as one.

"_What's going on? Where's Haruka? What…are those things?" _thinks a panicked Keitaro. As he watches the charging creatures, Keitaro drops into a defensive posture.

As they reach him, the creatures pull up short and stare at Keitaro in fear.

"_Hey! It actually worked scared. Oh yeah, look at my bad self,"_ thought Keitaro. Then he realized that the creatures were looking behind him. Turning Keitaro spots both Haruka and Motoko as they charge down the stairs toward him.

Keitaro hears a collective hiss of "Aoyama bitch," from the creatures as Motoko yells, "Back, foul demon spawn."

Launching ki attacks, Haruka and Motoko drive the demons back. They cut most of them down, and then grab Keitaro back as they retreat up the steps.

Panting, Haruka says "We drove them back. For now. Keitaro, we need to you and the girls out of here."

"I can't leave you here! I can help," protests Keitaro.

Shaking her head, Haruka replies "No. they're here for you. No questions now. Take this. It'll explain everything." Haruka pressed a small crystal into Keitaro's palm. Haruka turns to return to the fight when suddenly pain blossomed on her face. Looking down, Keitaro could see a blood-slicked hand sprouting from her chest.

"Wha-what the…?" stuttered Keitaro.

All eyes watched in horror as the assailant pulled its hand out of Haruka and stepped into view.

"Kit-Kitsune?! How?! Why?!" screamed Keitaro.

Grinning evilly, Kitsune licked some of the blood from her arm.

"Hmm. So sweet. The taste of an innocent. Ahhh. It's an aphrodisiac for my kind," purred Kitsune.

Turning warily toward her, Motoko asked, "Your kind? What do you mean?"

"Really? You mean one of the high and mighty Aoyama bitches hasn't figured it out yet? Well, as I always say, 'Why tell when you can show?' So I'll show," retorted Kitsune. Taking a few steps back, Kitsune began to transform. Her eyes began to glow a dull red color as delicate horns started to protrude from her forehead. The sound of tearing cloth could be heard as a pair of leathery wings exploded out of the back of her shirt. When she grinned again, delicate fangs could be seen.

"So you're one of them, you're a demon. A succubus," asked Motoko, her voice thick with emotion.

"Always have been. And you didn't catch me. Not. Once."

"_Cough. _So, this is why I had a bad feeling huh," choked out Haruka as she sank to the ground, blood flowing from her wound like water.

"Precisely Haruka dear. Now be quiet and die," said Kitsune.

Haruka coughed and fell back. She slowly shut and she stopped breathing.

"Well, what do you know? She did exactly as I told her," cackled Kitsune.

"_No, she can't be dead! Not Aunt Haruka! No!" _screamed Keitaro in his head.

"Why? Why, Kitsune?!" screamed an outraged Keitaro.

"Why? Why for you, Keitaro. My master wants you. And he'll have you. And so will I," Kitsune replied.

Looking down, Keitaro replied, "I'm not gonna go with you. You can't make me. You bitch, why'd you have to kill her?!"

Laughing Kitsune retorted, "Because it would be fun to kill her. I despised that heaven loving freak. As for you, you'll come with me. Whether you want to or not."

Kitsune started to laugh cruelly. Shaking, Keitaro fought the feelings of incredible rage he was feeling. Suddenly, he looked up. Kitsune gasped as she saw his eyes. The left glowed a golden color while the right glowed blood red.

"_**You must pay for what you've done. Balance must be maintained,"**_ came a deep and eerie voice from Keitaro. Suddenly, he struck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Images of blood and death. Grief, sadness, anger loss. Keitaro felt all of his as he fell through a bloody mist into oblivion. As he blacked out, he felt himself begin to cry and lose himself in the dance of death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groaning, Keitaro awoke.

"What happened? Where am I," asked Keitaro.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Your safe," replied a strange female voice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Aunt Haruka? Where is she?!"

"Keitaro, I know that you're confused right now. I'll answer what I can. You're at the Aoyama compound. It's been a few days since the attack. As for Haruka, I'm sorry Keitaro."

At this Keitaro down into tears.

"As for who I am, my name is Tsuruko Aoyama. I'm Motoko's older sister. Keitaro, Hinata-Sou was destroyed. Your old life has reached its final days. Today your new life begins."

**Author's notes:** As I'm sure some have guessed, Kitsune is the traitor. Big shock. But who honestly saw Haruka dying? Anyone? Tell me if you saw that one coming. Next Chapter: Keitaro starts his new life, and the girls learn how to survive when everything they know is turned upside down. Please R&R guys!


	7. Ch 6 To Awaken an Angel

**Disclaimer: **_In walks Disclaimer Demon._ "Hello all! So great to be back. And not in that damn writer's block. Any who, Mr. Writer does not own Love Hina or any of its characters. However, he does own some of the council members, angels and demons, so if you use them, please give him some credit. Enjoy they story!" _Disclaimer demon walks out._

Chapter 6- To awaken an Angel

Groaning, Keitaro awoke.

"What happened? Where am I," asked Keitaro.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Your safe," replied a strange female voice.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Aunt Haruka? Where is she?!"

"Keitaro, I know that you're confused right now. I'll answer what I can. You're at the Aoyama compound. It's been a few days since the attack. As for Haruka…I'm sorry Keitaro."

At this Keitaro broke down into tears.

"As for whom I am, my name is Tsuruko Aoyama. I am Motoko's older sister. Keitaro, Hinata-Sou was destroyed. Your old life has reached its final days. Today your new life begins."

"What the hell do you mean my new life?! What about the girls?! Where will they go since Hinata-Sou was destroyed? What...what will happen to me?"

Tsuruko smiled sadly as she replied, "The girls will be staying here with us. They will be quite safe Keitaro. Keitaro much must change in order for you to survive. Now, I'm going to tell you about your past so you will better understand what is going on. I… need you to keep an open mind, Keitaro."

Taking a deep breath, Keitaro nodded. "I will. Tell me. Tell me all that you can."

"First off, as you already know, you are not a Urashima by birth. But what you do not know is that you were promised to wed a Urashima. You were promised to Haruka."

"What?! But she was my aunt! That's… that's just sick!"

"Keitaro! I told you to keep an open mind! Now, as I was saying, you were promised to Haruka. Haven't you ever wondered why she hated it when you called her aunt? How horrible would be for your future husband to call you his aunt?"

"Hmmmm. Good point," agreed Keitaro.

"Anyway, you two were promised to marry. She fought it mightily. She only ever loved you as her nephew. Besides, she wanted you to pick who you loved, not have who you loved picked for you. Now, Keitaro are you wondering what happened after you blacked out?"

Keitaro merely nodded, though he was bursting on the inside with questions about his escape from the demons.

"Keitaro, you have awakened. You are the son of both and angel of Heaven, and a demon of Hell. Yes, I know it sounds unlikely but it is possible. Unfortunately, any child born of such a union would have amazing powers, powers that would be of use to either Heaven or Hell. You see Keitaro, a war has been raging since before Adam and Eve partook of the Tree of Knowledge. During this war, many have been slain on both sides. Yet no one ever gains any ground. Both sides seem to be locked in this conflict for eternity with no winner, and no loser. Now, you have amazing potential, for both good and evil. Unfortunately, your demon side awoke first. Do you remember how you felt when you awoke?"

Thinking, Keitaro replied, "Kind of. I remember pain, sorrow and…the color of blood."

"That, Keitaro, is the blood rage. You were so angry at Haruka's death that your blood rage was awoken. We need to also awaken your guiding light, your angelic side. We need to keep you from becoming demonic. For if you fall, so do we all. Hell would use you to turn this realm into its personal playground. We must not let that happen."

"H-how do you know all this? If I'm half angel and demon, where are my parents? A-are they dead," stuttered Keitaro.

"I know this because-" was all that Tsuruko could get out before she was interrupted.

"Sister, the elders wish to speak with Urashima," Motoko said.

At the mention of Urashima, Keitaro rose and sprang at Motoko. "Don't! Don't you ever call me that again! Not after being told... Just don't call me that name. It's like a slap in the face Motoko."

"I-I'm sorry Ura-ah I mean Keitaro," apologized Motoko.

"Motoko, tell the elders that Keitaro and I shall be there soon. Keitaro you need to get dressed. I'll be outside," Tsuruko said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they trio walked through the corridors, Keitaro was deep in thought. He thought of everything he had been told.

"_Is it true? Me? I'm some kind of…of super powerful creature?! What the hell are they smoking? I'm just plain old Keitaro."_

Finally, they arrived at the entrance to the elders' chamber.

"Alright Keitaro. Time to enter," said Motoko.

Taking a deep breath, Keitaro pushed open the large and ornate doors in front of him. Upon entering the chamber, Keitaro was awestruck. The walls of the chamber were lined with mosaics depicting battles of epic proportions between the angels and demons. Keitaro could see men and women with blazing blades charging toward one another both on the ground and in the air. It was, in a word, magnificent. Keitaro looked toward the inside of the room as a voice spoke, "Beautiful, is it not? You have a right to gaze upon these images. These are you ancestors Hikenshe. I believe that your parents are somewhere up there."

"_Hikenshe, who the hell is Hikenshe? Wait a minute, is he talking to me? Wait, did he say my parents are on this wall," _thought Keitaro, who suddenly started to frantically search the walls trying to find an image of his unknown parents.

Keitaro finally looked to the gathered figures as one of them cleared her throat.

"That was inappropriate Saka, don't distract him from the matter at hand.," turning to face Keitaro, the woman continued, "Keitaro, your given name is Hikenshe . We will continue to call you Keitaro though, because this name will help to mask your identity. The name Hikenshe is rather distinctive, don't you agree?"

Keitaro could only nod, enraptured as he was about learning more about his past.

"I trust that Tsuruko has filled you in on the basics," pausing, the woman waited for Tsuruko to either confirm or deny the statement. Upon receiving a nod from her, the woman continued, "Hikenshe, Keitaro, we need to awaken the angel in you. Your demon side was awoken by severe psychological trauma. Unfortunately, you must also suffer a similar trauma to awaken your better side. But this time, you must act of a desire to protect, not avenge. Vengeance comes from anger, and anger taints all that you do. Keitaro, are you ready?"

"_Am I? This is all happening so fast. Haruka's death, finding out what I am, coming here. What happens next?" _thought Keitaro.

"What will happen after you awaken my angelic side," asked Keitaro.

"We need your help, Keitaro. We need you to help keep these outsiders, these demons and angels, though the demons especially, from continuing their war on our plain. We side with neither. We just want to be left alone. Are you ready?"

Keitaro said one word, "Yes."

Nodding, the woman replied, "Excellent. Guards! Bring in the prisoner!"

A pair of side doors thudded open as two guards dragged in a bound woman. Dropping her at the feet of the council, both soldiers drew their swords.

"Keitaro, this woman is charged with murder. She has killed six people, two adults and four children. She's also a demon sympathizer. We declared that she shall receive the punishment traditionally reserved for such heinous acts. She shall be executed," the councilwoman stated coldly.

Suddenly, the chained woman lunged towards Keitaro, grabbing him by the legs.

"PLEASE?! DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! I DID NOTHING WRONG, THEY WON'T BELIEVE ME! PLEASE HELP ME?! THERE WASN'T EVEN A TRIAL, PLEASE?!" screamed the woman, sobbing and begging.

Suddenly, one of the guards came up behind the sobbing woman and hit her over the head with the pommel of his weapon.

"Don't touch him! You worthless scum," screamed the guard in outrage.

As the woman fell back, Keitaro stepped between her and the guard.

"Don't. Do that. Again. Got it?" asked a seething Keitaro.

The guard hurriedly nodded as he backed away. The guard had seen Keitaro's eyes flash red.

Looking at the woman, Keitaro asked, "What's your name?"

"Mutsumi Otohime," the woman replied.

Rising, the council women yelled, "Keitaro! She's a killer! Asking her name is highly inappropriate. Especially since she is to be executed."

Signaling the guards, the councilwoman sat back down. Stepping towards the chained woman, both guards drew their blades.

"_What are they doing? She's completely defenseless right now! But, they said she killed…children. But she said there hadn't been a trial. But they said she was a demon _

_sympathizer. She could be lying. But…this…doesn't feel right," _thought Keitaro. Suddenly, the decision was made for him. As the guards swung their blades toward the woman, Keitaro felt a warm glow inside of him. A feeling of power, of love, of the urge to defend. Then Keitaro was between the woman and the guards. The guards drew back, staring in shock and fear. If you looked at Keitaro, you could see that his eyes glowed a warm golden color and the ghostly shapes of angelic wings sprouting from his back.

"**Don't. I told you to leave her be. She will be put on trial for her crimes. If she is found guilty, she will be imprisoned. Not executed. If you touch her, I will defend her,**" boomed Keitaro's voice.

_What's going on? Why do I feel like this? I feel incredible! This must be my…" _thought Keitaro.

Suddenly, Keitaro heard the sound of multiple hands clapping. Turning he saw the council members applauding.

"Very good Keitaro, very good. You've passed the test. Guards! Release Miss Otohime please," said the councilwoman.

The guards, watching Keitaro warily, complied.

"This young woman is your new teacher Keitaro. She will show you how to fight like an angel," said the councilwoman.

**Author's notes: **Hey guys, sorry for the wait in getting this chapter up. Real Life's a bitch. I hope the length makes up a little for the wait. Next chapter, Keitaro delves further into the world he now finds himself in. Please R & R guys!


	8. Author Note

Hey all! Just so you guys know, I have not given up on this story. I have had some health problems in my family and some school trouble. I will keep writing, it may just be a while. Hope to update soon! See you guys then.

-Bladed Alchemist


End file.
